I Will Go To You
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: If you cannot come to me, then I will go to you.


_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me!_

I Will Go To You

If you cannot come to me, I will go to you.

_What am I going to do? It has been so long since then. If it has been so long, shouldn't have I forgotten everything, even if just a little? I remember ever touch, every sight, every moment, every smell… It just grows bigger, not in spite, but in loss. So now what?_

Link sat near the stable of Ordon village. He replayed the memories of his adventures behind closed lids. This village had a habit of isolating itself from the outside world. When Link had returned to Ordon, it was like time had rewinded and none of his adventures had happened. Only his memories were left of his story.

Unlike most heroes who tell heroic tales of their adventures, Link didn't say anything about his adventures. It had been about a few months, but no villager knew what Link went through. They only knew bits and pieces.

The villagers only knew that Link knew the princess, saved the world from something called the 'Twilight' (courtesy of the children), and that he had arrows and a spiky ball on a chain (courtesy of Ilia running through the village screaming as she ran away from Link's house.)

That was all.

The stories he told never really fit together, leaving the villagers clueless. The gaps included being a wolf and mainly _her. _Link wished that one day he could…no! That was an impossible dream.

"Link!" Ilia called, running down the path from Ordon. Link got up and went to pet Epona. "Why father wants to talk to you!" Ilia smiled brightly. Ilia, Link's best friend, is in love with Link. Link also knows this pretty well. How does he know this? She doesn't keep anything to herself. Ilia has't told Link and she doesn't know he knows. She was now talking about some nonsense that had to do with something that happened with Beth and Talo.

Upon arriving at the mayor's house, the main observation was that the house hadn't changed in anyway, shape, or form. It was really unnerving to Link. Link went inside the house and was around all the way in when he noticed Ilia was walking away.

"My father said he wanted to talk to you alone." She giggled and left. Link wondered if this had anything to do with Ilia's crush on him. He sure hoped that it didn't.

"Alone?" Link said quietly, entering the door. The main room was filled with the men of the village in a semi circle around the chair. The chair was obviously meant for Link.

"Link." Mayor Bo gestured for Link to sit down in the chair. The room was dark, only being lit by candles. Since when had it gotten dark? Ilia must have talked so much that he had forgotten to watch the time between day and night.

"Link, we need to know what you know about the creatures from the darkness. I know that you know how to defeat them, as Thelma always said, but how did you?" Rusl asked. Rusl may know about the darkness, but that doesn't mean he knows how to defeat it in any sort of way. Link just sat in silence.

"We need to know how to protect our families from the attacks if they happen again!" Mayor Bo said sternly, raising his voice.

"Yeah!" A villager said behind him, Link couldn't see who.

"Our families are in danger!"

"They'll come back and take the children again!"

"We must fight!" The villagers were rallying together.

"It won't come back." Link said. _It would be impossible._

"What?" The villagers had quieted upon Link speaking.

"The darkness can't come back, it is gone." Link explained.

"That's a relief, but how do you know?" Mayor Bo looked Link in the eyes. A scream came from outside and everyone rushed out to see what it was.

A dark being on all fours with a mask and what seemed to be dreadlocks coming out of its head was terrorizing Ordon. Link quickly went for his sword, never traveling without it.

BAM! It was only one hit, but the dark creature was down and out. The villagers looked stunned that Link could even think of doing that. The creature exploded and evaporated upwards towards the sky. Link looked up.

_Was it from there?_

Link ran past the villagers and into his house as quickly as he could. He untied Epona and was ready to leave. The villagers came out quickly and blocked his path.

"You said they were gone!" Mayor Bo shouted.

"I was wrong, I'm going to see why it happened." Link said quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"We're coming with you." Rusl said.

"No, it's dangerous." It was always dangerous. Link got on Epona and Epona jumped over the villagers in a way that the villagers were amazed.

Mayor Bo, Rusl, Collin who begged to go, Ilia, and the other men of the village went quickly to get horses and follow Link.

Past the Ordon spring they found Link, who looked like he was praying. They then looked up to see a gold goat above him.

"Ordana!" Ilia whispered, praying immediately. At that moment, Link got on Epona and rode towards the fields. The villagers fallowed him, not knowing where they were possibly going.

It wasn't until they found out that they had to abandon their horses and go down to the actual lake at Lake Hylia that they were actually reconsidering everything. After a weird encounter with a clown man and some chickens did they find out that they had to be shot out of _cannon!_

After that, they had to cross a desert, go up some really dangerous castle looking thing and onto the roof. The villagers were tired, but they found Link near something that looked like a mirror that was cracked. The mirror was covered by darkness.

Link, with his hand that had some weird symbol on the back, touched the mirror. The ground shook and the Twilight expanded outwards, swallowing up half the mirror and the grounds. The Twilight fluctuated, like a wave, and then concentrated back into itself and imploded in itself. Link sat their unmoving.

Link was shocked. The villagers were horrified. The mirror's crack was fixed and was oozing Twilight out of its sides. Link walked up to it and the stairs appeared, floating in midair. The villagers gasped.

_I need to get the rest of my stuff._

Link gathered up the villagers and said they were going back to Ordon. The villagers on the way back put up a fight, saying they needed to know what was going on. Link barely answered, only saying that the Twilight was coming back.

Rusl knew about the Twilight, but tied questioning Link on how he was going to seal it. Link just said he knew a way, keeping Rusl in the dark. He said nothing of the wolf of the imp who he kept on his back that was no longer with him.

They reached Ordon in a matter of two days. The first thing Link did was summon a hawk and give it a note to send to Castle Town. He went to his house and packed up his supplies in a matter of minutes. He got on Epona.

Ilia stopped him before he left. "Are you leaving?" Ilia asked.

"Yes." Link answered, his words devoid of emotion.

"But, why do you have to go back?" She cried out.

"You wouldn't understand, Ilia." The village was now close enough to hear them.

"You haven't told us everything!" Ilia cried out again.

"No, but I'll tell you this: I'm going through the mirror and making the mirror crack again."

"No, you're not because _I love you." _Ilia screamed. Seconds later Link looked at Ilia before riding away.

"I don't feel the same way." _Probably hurt her._

_Zelda's POV_

She was crying with her father next to her.

"I hate him. He's changed and now I hate him. He never tells us anything!" The girl seemed to be very distraught. She had hoped I was him when I had come on my horse to Ordon.

"Hello, is this Ordon?" I asked the Mayor.

"Yes." The Mayor obviously had no idea who I was. The villagers had gathered (yet again!).

"My name is Princess Zelda, take me to where Link is." I said.

"He left about a day ago." A man said with blonde hair.

"To where?"

"The mirror thing in the desert." My eyes widened.

"Did it have a crack in it?"

"No." The Mayor said.

"Oh no, no, no." I panicked. I left, but not before some of the villagers including a child and the girl came with me.

_Link's POV_

So, now I'm going into the mirror again.

"Link." Said Zelda (Zelda had taken a short cut that only she knew of.).

"So you got my message." I stated.

"Yes." She replied. "You will never be able to come back."

"I know."

"Don't go Link!" Collin cried out.

"Goodbye, Collin. Goodbye Zelda. Close the portal if you can, or I'll go ask her. I'll be back." With that, I stepped into the portal.

_Zelda's POV_

"Who is she?" Ilia sounded heartbroken.

"A princess, an imp, Twilight, she is many things."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_The first fanfic I ever wrote, it sucks._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
